1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light sensor comprising a photodiode.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional light sensors mostly comprise photodiodes made of amorphous silicon (α-Si) in combination with thin-film transistors (TFTs). Since amorphous silicon has photoelectric characteristics, amorphous silicon has been utilized in light sensor devices.
Amorphous silicon is usually doped with 3A group and 5A group materials to form a PIN (p-intrinsic-n) type photodiode. However, since both ultraviolet and visible light may introduce photoelectric effects in the conventional photodiode, it is difficult to distinguish the electric signals caused by ultraviolet (UV) light from the electric signals caused by visible light. Therefore, the conventional light sensors have limited applications.